


Feminine Wiles

by lilacmel



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Touching, Pining, Sorry Sarah, for me at least, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacmel/pseuds/lilacmel
Summary: The scene was amusing to John, yet somewhat wrong too. Laszlo seemed equally fascinated and embarrassed by the current situation.---The bachelor party (s2e3) inspired me, what more can I say. ---(forget the rest of the season tho)
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/John Schuyler Moore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Feminine Wiles

Dexterous hands turn the soft fabric masterfully in waves, while an abdomen sensually rhythmic undulates. The doctor’s eyes are initially fascinated by the craft. Yet as the dancing enchantress approaches his space, the intense brown eyes space out for a bit.

Quickly recovering and going searching for his soon-to-be-wedded companion’s, partially in panic of what to do. Not that the (currently) infamous alienist, Laszlo Kreizler, would admit openly. At least, not without some phycological prodding first.

The bachelor of the party, John Moore, seems to be exactly in his element. One that the doctor is unable to provide in his friendship. Jovial sportsmanship and tasteless non-intellectual chatter, mostly involving gossips and young bachelorettes available. This descripted in a generous way, for the conversation was a bit more uncouth than that with the downrate of sobriety of John’s ‘friends’.

Admiring John’s smiling lines and non-helpful grin, Laszlo predicted no help would come from his friend currently.

Startled suddenly by nimble fingers sliding over his shoulder seductively. Wary of his body (more so of the right side) yet not wanting to be rude, the bearded man sighs in discomfort.

The criminal psychologist resigns to his fate of temporary entertainment for his friend and the richest and influential men of society. Thankfully the young lady leaves after a while.

\--K--K--K----J--J--J--

It was true the criminal illustrator was smiling in mirth, both at Ogden Gildersleeve’s early inquiries of Sarah and his current explanation of the exotic dancers.

“Little Egypt works a lot of bachelor parties, ….” ‘Oggie’ misunderstands his focus at the pair in front of them, the artist known as John Moore guesses. Or more even in this evening as ‘the bachelor’, soon not to be so. He turns to listen to his friend.

But then again, turning back to stare at his front, maybe it was all about the doctor’s discomfort with 'Little Egypt'. Not small at all and one of belly dancers of the evening.

He is no alienist, or Sarah, but he thinks the lady took a bit of shining to the German man, by the slight touches and suggestive eyes on top of the thin veil.

Her hands caressing his poor friend’s shoulder and stomach suddenly makes John Moore feel wrong, his smile a little tighter and eyes a bit more intense.

“Boy, can she dance, especially when she gets…” Not as amused now, John casually interrupts Ogden, suddenly tired of only drinking water and the evening in general.

Yet his influential friends do convince him to go elsewhere, instead of retiring.

Doubtful and caught in thoughts, he is caught a bit unaware by the doctor who freed himself (more like the lady gave up), and came to stand by his side.

\--K--K--K----J--J--J--

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, hope ya all liked it. 
> 
> We desperately need more content. 
> 
> (if you liked my art come check out my twitter or tumblr ^-^)


End file.
